thedemonapostles_rpg_collectionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kilrathi Empire "Kamekh" Corvette
Name: Kamekh-class Corvette Craft: Empire of Kilrah Kamekh-class Corvette Type: Corvette Scale: capital Length: 135 meters Skill: capital ship pilot Crew: 16; skeleton: 2/+10 Passengers: 4 passengers; 36 Hospital patients Cargo Capacity: 200 metric tons Consumables: 14 weeks Jump Drive: x1 Nav Computer: yes Maneuverability: 2D Space: 4 Atmosphere: 280; 800 km/h Hull: 3D+1 Shields: 1D Sensors *Passive: 20 / 0D+1 *Scan: 40 / 1D *Search: 60 / 1D+1 *Focus: 2 / 2D Weapons *'3 Dual Flak Cannons' : Fire Arc: 3 turrets Crew: 1 Scale: character Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 5D+1 Space Range: 1-3/8/15 Atmosphere Range: 10-300/800/1,500m Damage: 3D+1 *'2 Civilian Grade Image Recognition (IR) Missile Tubes' :Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: starfighter Skill: starship gunnery Fire Control: 3D+1 Space Range: 1-6/15/30 Atmosphere Range: 10-600/1,500/3,000m Ammo: 3 missiles per tube Damage: 8D+1 *'2 Mk. IV Torpedo Tubes' : Fire Arc: Forward Crew: 1 Scale: capital Skill: capital ship gunnery Fire Control: 2D Space Range: 1-4/10/20 Atmosphere Range: 10-400/1,000/2,000m Ammo: 2 torpedoes per tube Damage: 40D *'Electronic Counter Measure Module' :Fire Arc: all Crew: 1 Skill: sensors Space Range: 1-5/13/25 Atmosphere Range: 10-500/1,300/2,500m Effects: Enemy Sensors and Fire Control -1 pip Gear: *External Docking Port x2 *Escape Pod x1 NOTES: Ships of this class may be loaded with up to twenty missiles of various types and up to sixteen torpedoes appropriate to its era. Description: These corvettes were the first Kilrathi corvettes to be introduced and were actually around since the year 2654, as they're in Hunter's list of capital ships encountered at Firekka in the novel Freedom Flight. Kamekh corvettes were seen on a couple occasions during Christopher Blair's assignment in the Enigma sector. The Kamekh corvettes were smaller Kilrathi capital ships that were designed for small carrier or carrier group strikes. Much larger and well-equipped than Confed's older Venture corvettes, the Kamekh corvettes were well-suited for their task. A Kamekh corvette measured at one hundred and thirty-five meters in length and weight about thirteen-hundred metric tonnes. These corvettes had a weapon arsenal that included three flak cannons, six Image Recognition missiles, and four torpedoes for capital ship engagements. Kamekh corvettes were also capable of engaging enemy fighters if needed. With its speed and strength, the Kilrathi made good use of these corvettes during its time in the Kilrathi War. Around the time of the Battle of Earth in 2668, the Kilrathi would replace these old and outdated corvettes with their newer corvettes. The Kilrathi would still use the Kamekh corvettes during the Battle of Earth, with most of them being lost in combat. In 2669, a different variant of the Kamekh corvette was spotted in the Gemini Sector. These corvettes had a heavier weapon arsenal that included two Meson blasters, two Tachyon cannons, an Ionic Pulse cannon, four laser turrets, two plasma cannon turrets, ten Dumbfire missiles, two Image Recognition missiles and a single heat-seeker missile. Even with a heavier arsenal, these corvettes would still prove no match against newer Confederation capital ships. Any remaining Kamekh corvettes were either decommissioned or put to secondary assignments. Source *Wing Commander Encyclopedia: Kamekh-class Corvette *Wing Commander Information Center: Kamekh-class Corvette *The Wing Commander Role Playing Game (page 397) *thedemonapostle